Various types of sport specific athletic training apparatuses are known in the prior art. Most are purely mechanical and often quite basic, such as a punching bag, hanging punching bag, or the like. Some are more complex yet none offer what is needed to fully engage a boxer or martial artist. Continual and progressive engagement of these athletes requires a combatative offering that can even counter react to a trainee. For example, should a boxer or martial artist throw a kick or punch, great training benefit is to be derived from a device that forces the trainee to expect a counter punch in return, often from an opposed direction. Further, today's athlete both needs and expects electronic feedback as well as interactive abilities with regard to existing external media and other electronic devices in order to enhance training and gaming experiences. Not only does engagement with external devices provide more enjoyable training, external engagement also provides for faster and more effective learning and enjoyment.
What is needed is a boxing and martial arts training device that fulfills these requirements, advantages provided by the current boxing training device.